


Things That Make It Warm

by fluidsyub



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parallel Universes, Short One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidsyub/pseuds/fluidsyub
Summary: Hoseok doesn’t recollect the hours, the months, the years before him. He doesn’t remember a life before Kihyun because there simply wasn’t. He likes to think he started to live when Kihyun first smiled at him.ordoesn't matter the time nor the universe, hoseok knows it will always be him.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Things That Make It Warm

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song by cavetown. go listen to it! it's really really good :) <3

**##**

**Summer, 2009.**

The sun is beating down on his shirtless body and he doesn’t get why his parents drag him every summer to that place. Not that he hates Busan, he likes it there, it’s just that – it’s so hot. So hot. And he doesn’t have any friends there, so he’s always with his little sister.

The only thing that prevents him from going insane is the sea: Busan is famous for its beaches, and Hoseok is so fond of the sea. There’s nothing that makes him happier than swimming. But today there are huge waves and his mother forbids him to go into the water, so he’s sitting at the beach club, sipping at his juice, while his little sister is playing with her little friends.

He groans and drops his head down onto the dirty table. In other circumstances, he’d cared, but right now all he wants to do is to lay down. Or buries himself.

“You know they never clean it, right?”

Hoseok opens one eye to find a boy staring with a disgusted look on his face. He must be new here at the beach club because it’s the first time Hoseok sees that face. _Cute face._

“I’m too bored to care,” he answers and the boy sits next to him. “Is it your first time at this beach?”

The boy shakes his head. “My mother is from Busan and we come here every summer. I just don’t like the heat.”

Hoseok lifts his head and nods. “The only thing I like is the sea, but my mother said it was too dangerous to swim today.”

“I see,” the other says and goes silent. Hoseok thinks he should be embarrassed because there is nothing to talk about. But he doesn’t feel like that, at all.

He blinks a couple of times before he reaches out his hand. “Lee Hoseok,” and the other looks at him and then at his hand and shakes it.

“Yoo Kihyun,” and there’s something so heartwarming about the way Kihyun smiles Hoseok thinks it might be one of the prettiest things he has ever seen in Busan in 16 years of life.

**##**

**Winter, 2014.**

Hoseok is twenty-one and he works in the flower shop down the street. His mother couldn’t afford to pay for all the tuition fees so he decided to find a part-time job. It’s not much, but at least he can help her.

He’s about to end his shift when one day someone storms in the shop, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says, “How do I passive-aggressively say _Fuck you for cheating on me with my cousin_ in flower?”

Hoseok opens his mouth but he doesn’t exactly know what to say. “That’s,” he starts, looking at the customer, “oddly specific. Neither of the flowers we have mean all of that.”

“But,” Hoseok continues, attempting to smile, “I can make you a _Fuck you_ bouquet? And then you’ll write down whatever you want to write.”

The customer groans. “I hope 20 bucks are enough.”

The customer’s name is Kihyun and he studies Engineering. “Maybe it’s my fault,” he says, leaning down on the counter, looking at Hoseok assembling the flowers, “Because I was too busy.”

Hoseok frowns. “If you love someone you don’t break their heart.”

Kihyun shrugs. “I guess you’re right.”

When he finishes the bouquet, he hands it to Kihyun. “I hope it works.”

He’s about to get out but then he stops halfway and turns around. “We should go out sometimes,” and Hoseok has already his answer ready on how he doesn’t date because he’s too busy with work and college, but Kihyun immediately corrects himself. “I meant in a totally friendly way.”

“Oh,” Hoseok says. He’s not great at making friends, but that might be a good opportunity for him to go outside his comfort zone. “Sure, that’d work.”

**##**

**Spring, 1990.**

Across the table, Kihyun is having a heated argument with Hyunwoo about God-knows-what. They always talk about Engineering and Hoseok thinks he’s too stupid to understand.

He picks up a muffin and nibbles on it, still looking at Kihyun. Next to him, Changkyun chuckles.

“God, this is painful to watch,” he says and Hoseok turns around to glare at him. “When will you tell him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says and looks down at his sketch notes. He’s the only one there who studies Art and sometimes he feels like a fish out of water.

Changkyun is majoring in Medicine; Jooheon and Hyungwon in Architecture while Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo in Engineering. They’ve known each other since they were little and Hoseok knows they would never judge him, but sometimes he gets so anxious Changkyun needs to hold his hand tight.

“Then stop doing sketches about him,” Changkyun whispers in his ear and he freezes. He turns to face his friend – his _best_ friend – and the other chuckles again. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

Kihyun and Hoseok lives in the same flat complex. Hoseok lives on the last floor, while Kihyun on the third to last, but he always accompanies him because he knows he’s scared to take the elevator alone.

“You know I could take the stairs,” he says that night after they go out of the elevator. Kihyun looks at him with a raised brow. “I don’t wanna be a burden.”

“What are you talking about, Hoseok? Why would you ever be a burden?”

Hoseok shrugs. “I feel like one sometimes.”

“To who?”

“To everyone.”

Kihyun purses his lips. They’re standing in front of Hoseok’s flat and he’s about to open the door when Kihyun stops him. “Hoseok, I don’t wanna hear these words ever again. Everyone loves you, you’re essential. We wouldn’t be what we are without you. We love you.”

Hoseok gulps. “I’m sorry.”

_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Kihyun sighs. “Hoseok, I love you.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He shakes his head. “No, you don’t know.”

Hoseok scowls at him. What does he mean by saying he doesn’t know? Of course, he knows he loves him, they’ve been friends for so long it’s obvious they love each other. Well, Hoseok loves him in another way, but that’s not the point.

Kihyun clears his throat. “Hoseok, I—” he stops and he massages his temples. “Do you remember secret Santa?”

Hoseok nods. “Hyunwoo was mine. He gifted me the set of paintbrushes I’ve always wanted,” he thinks about it and chuckles. “I still wonder how he found out about it. I’ve never talked about those with Hyunwoo.”

“It was me,” he starts, looking directly in his eyes. “Hyunwoo didn’t know what to buy to you and I remembered once when we were in high school you said you wanted to be a painter but your mother couldn’t afford the brushes and,” his breath shakes, “and I told Hyunwoo.”

Hoseok holds his breath. He opens his mouth to talk but closes it right after. How did he remember? Hoseok himself removed that episode from his memory. So many questions, so little answers.

Kihyun takes both of his hands and hold them tight and Hoseok’s heart stops beating for a moment, before starting to pound hard against his rib cage.

 _What if he loves me in_ that _way?_

No, he says to himself, it’s not possible. Kihyun would never have feelings for him. That’s not how it’s supposed to be. It can’t be. Hoseok is the one who loves him, not the other way around.

But then, Kihyun says what he has always wanted to hear.

“Hoseok, it’s always been you.”

Everything around him stops moving. He hears a buzz in his head and his legs feel weak under him.

_Hoseok, it’s always been you._

Hoseok closes his eyes. His mind wanders back at every time Kihyun smiled fondly at him, at every time he caught the other staring at him, at how his arms held him tight when his dad rejected him, at how Kihyun acted around him when they were in high school and every girl winked in Hoseok’s direction.

Hoseok never noticed it because he was too busy loving Kihyun from afar.

“Oh, God,” his eyes are watering and Kihyun looks scared.

“Hoseok, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to—”

But Hoseok is not listening. He lets go of Kihyun’s hands and throws himself at the other. He kisses him.

Kihyun doesn’t react and Hoseok thinks he just imagined everything, but then he feels Kihyun smiling against their kiss and letting his hands slide on his hips.

Hoseok decides kissing Kihyun is the best thing he has ever experienced. No, scratch that, being loved by Kihyun _is_ the best thing he has ever experienced. It’s like his lips are made for Hoseok’s and he feels so much he might combust.

When they break the kiss, they’re both breathless. Hoseok is crying and Kihyun is too. They must look so foolish, crying and kissing in front of Hoseok’s apartment at one in the morning. But he doesn’t care. All he cares about is Kihyun. All he has ever cared about is Kihyun.

_Hoseok, it’s always been you._

Hoseok cups Kihyun’s jaw. “It’s always been you, too.”

**##**

**Autumn, 1979.**

It was easy, falling in love with Kihyun.

Hoseok doesn’t recollect the hours, the months, the years before him. He doesn’t remember a life before Kihyun because there simply wasn’t. He likes to think he started to live when Kihyun first smiled at him.

Minhyuk often says he has never seen something so strong like their love and he wonders if Kihyun loves him as much as he does and he’s scared to wake up one day without Kihyun by his side. But then, Kihyun looks at him like he’s the most precious thing in the universe and he’s reassured.

And Kihyun is breathtaking under the sunset light, biting the cap of the pen as he writes down something on his notes, humming to a song Hoseok probably knows but too busy staring at the other to even care about it.

“Stop staring,” he chuckles and Hoseok blinks.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers and Kihyun’s cheeks redden quickly, making him look even cuter than he already is. He leans down and pecks Hoseok’s lips.

They’ve been together for five years now, but he will never get used to the sweetness of his lips, the way they curve into a smile every time Hoseok says he’s beautiful.

He doesn’t know if soulmates exist, he doesn’t believe in God, but he knows that everything that has happened in his life lead him to Kihyun.

Hoseok has always thought being in love with someone was going to be the hardest and most tiring thing, but Kihyun makes it look so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty much it. i know it's not much and i have loooots of ideas, but i thought it might be cute to write something so cliché and cute and fluff and idk. sorry if there are some errors but english is not my first language and i wrote it in like two hours ;_; 
> 
> thanks to everyone who read it!  
> i hope you liked it! let me know down in the comments what do you think, i accept every type of constructive criticism hehe thanks <3 <3 bye!!!
> 
> ps, i dedicate this to hoseok and i hope he knows i love him very much and i’m grateful for him!


End file.
